Brukerdiskusjon:Vompey
Hi Vompey -- we are excited to have Harry Potter as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi from IRC Hi Anna. I am the same person on IRC. If you need help, just ask on my talk page. David 2. okt 2008 kl. 18:21 (UTC) Hei. Jeg kan lage en video walkthrough av Harry Potter og Halvblods prinsen når jeg får tak i spillet. Mvh FredWiltersen Interwikia Hi Vompey, I would try to add some other interwikia links if you think too it's really useful. Could you give me some details about protection please? I can't edit Harry Potter page, is it protected? Because we can add these links: de:Harry James Potter en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter ja:ハリー・ポッター nl:Harry Potter (personage) pl:Harry James Potter fi:Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер Have a good day. Famini71, one of the french wikia admins. Answer Hi. Yes that site is protected, because some people put spam on that site. As it is now its only people with admin-rights can edit that page. But I can change it to be a place where members could edit (as it is on Ronny Wiltersen. And I only got the english and the french site to the sit (if you know what i mean). Ny bruker Hei! Ja, jeg er allerede godt igang med å lese fakta om emne om harry potter på den engelske wikien! Noe jeg er god på er maler ol =)--TheSIMofNorwegian jun 15., 2010 kl. 19:43 (UTC) Fantastisk! Dette her er den BESTE! wikiaen noen gang. Endre utseende Hei! Takk for rosen, og jeg vil si dette er en ganske fin Wiki! Men jeg syns det mangler utseende. Hvis du går til siden Temautformer kan du velge mellom forhåndseksisterende utseender, eller lage ditt eget. Du kan også legge til et bilde isteden for teksten "Harry Potter" for å gå til hovedsiden. Gleder meg til å se det nye utseende! [[User:TheSIMofNorwegian | theSIMofNor wegian]] des 18., 2010 kl. 16:39 (UTC) : Digger utseende, men det passer egentlig litt dårlig til "Harry Potter". Kanskje du burde bruke litt lysegrønne farger, som på den engelske Wikien. [[User:TheSIMofNorwegian | theSIMofNor wegian]] des 19., 2010 kl. 10:11 (UTC) Cover for Dødstalismanene Del 1 Vompey, jeg har funnet cover av Harry Potter Og Dødstalismanene. Du finner det på den internasjonale Harry Potter-siden på Facebook. Spotlight Hei! Nå har jeg tatt initiativ til å spørre om norske spotlight. Siden dette er den "reklamen" om andre wiki-er på bunnen av siden (som foreløbig er engelsk) gjelder dette alle norske wiki-er. Men for å oppnå dette trenger kampanjen hjelp. Derfor ber jeg deg som admin på wiki-en gi beskjed til brukere, og be så mange som mulig kontakte Wikia og si at de støtter kampanjen om norske spotlight. Vis alle samarbeider kan vi klare dette. Jeg vil sende denne meldingen til så mange aktive norske wiki-er jeg finner, og du kan gjerne skrive til andre wiki-er. theSIMofNorwegian (byråkrat på Simmenes Wiki) [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMof']]NORWEGIAN Bare hyggelig å hjelpe til! Har tenkt å lage meg en wiki selv, men vet ikke helt hva den skal handle om. Kan du komme med noe forslag. Og når wikien er opprettet, kan du hjelpe meg å skrive? Det hadde vært kult. Hilsen Ådne Bare Hyggelig! Bare hyggelig å hjelpe til! Har tenkt å lage meg en wiki selv, men vet ikke helt hva den skal handle om. Mal Hei! Jeg lurer på hvordan jeg kan lage en mal, slik at jeg kan lage tekstbokser på wikien min. Hilsen Ådne Forslag til ny logo Hei! Forleden dag søkte jeg litt på nettet, og så fant jeg dette her: thumb|left Hadde det vært et forslag å bytte logo til denne? Vennlig hilsen Ådne Hei! Pottermore123 des 25., 2011 kl. 11:54 (UTC)Pottermmore123 Hei!